overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoat
Shoat is a mercenary who plans to reunite with his family and win them back Appearance Shoat has a brown fade hairstyle with a black thin beard. When he was with Shuck's Tooth in Australia, he wore an unbuttoned red and black short sleeve flannel shirt with black cargo trousers and boots. He has an exposed chest tattoo of an angry wild boar and wears a leather bangle bracelet which has the names "Serwa" and "Naila". Shoat has a machete sheathed on his right shoulder and has a holstered M1911 pistol. When he arrives in South Africa, he wears a black long coat with grey jeans and black boots. Personality Shoat is shown to be an arrogant charmer who enjoys fighting. He's shown to be ruthless and have anger issues that often blind him from the bigger picture. He is shown to be protective of his family and is often conflicted by his love of violence and his love towards his family. He is often a sarcastic joker when he was with Shuck's Tooth but when he leaves the group, he slowly becomes serious and develops a strong bond with his teammates despite his initial recklessness. After faking his death, Shoat develops signs of having Bipolar disorder such as having manic enjoyment towards combat then becoming depressed and self loathing. Backstory After the Omnic crisis, many countries had trouble with rebuilding their society and economy. South Africa was among those countries and it forced Kamau Nuru into becoming a mercenary to support his family. Kamau was part of a mercenary group known as "Shuck's Tooth" and was hired to reclaim a town that was annexed by Junkertown. During his time as a mercenary, his wife Naila divorced him and was soon engaged to another man. Hearing this news, Kamau went AWOL and left with 7 teammates to return to South Africa before the wedding. Traveling through the wasteland, they were attacked by three women who were enforced by The Queen of Junkertown to capture the men. After failing the fight with the women (via hallucinogenics), the men were captured but they soon escaped when the women were attacked by bandits who wanted the bounty on the men. Kamau and the others were left wandering the outback to find a boat to South Africa. On their journey, they encountered an OR14 unit which was able to kill 4 men. Kamau was able to blind the droid and escape with the remaining three men while the droid was blindly shooting into the distance. Before reaching a boat, they were attacked by a woman named Ava who used hallucinagenics to force the men into killing each other (they saw each other as demonic pigs), Kamau was the only survivor and he was able to knock out Paislee so he can escape. Finally getting a boat, Kamau was able to reach South Africa and convince his wife to remarry him. Shortly after their remarriage, both Oba and his family were attacked by Gowan, Naila's ex-fiancee. Gowan drunkenly believed that Kamau was an unhealthy tumor on the family and that his bloodlust will be the death of Naila and Serwa. Kamau and Gowan fought and Kamau was able to brutally beat Gowan to death but upon witnessing Kamau's sadism, Naila divorced him and relocated with Serwa to an unknown country. Broken by this act, Kamau wandered the world and became a bounty hunter known as "Shoat" after faking his death. Abilities *'Slash: '''Shoat slashes his victim in the gut, dealing 60 points of damage. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. *'Salvia: '''Shoat throws drugs at his victims, dealing 70 points of poisonous damage. This takes 16 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Hogwash Shoat uses a strong ring of poison that deals a maximum of 300 points of damage when enemies stay too long in the ring. The range is 10 meters. Trivia *Shoat's backstory is loosely based on Homer's odyssey and is a tragic version. *Shoats design was based on Buck from Far Cry 3 *The red and black flannel shirt symbolises the blood on Shoat's hands for causing the deaths of the soldiers and for his role as a mercenary. *Shoat is a name of a newly weaned young pig. *Kamau's name translates to "Quiet warrior" and Nuru translates to "Born at Night". *Shoat was originally depicted as Scottish but this was changed to South African